


jelly

by haknyeonsmrjoo



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Drabble, First Time, How Do I Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 02:56:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12099189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haknyeonsmrjoo/pseuds/haknyeonsmrjoo
Summary: Jinyoung calls Daehwi three times, all being unanswered.





	jelly

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first time writing here in AO3 and I just got really inspired by a photo I saw on Facebook: it was like how would Wanna One be talking to you on the phone if they're your boyfriend and Baejin's look really jelly and overprotective so I thought this is most likely their situation because possessive Baejin is so cute aaaack
> 
> Hope you like this!

“You didn’t answer my calls, Lee Daehwi. Why?”

Daehwi was startled seeing Jinyoung sitting in the living room, clutching the yesterday’s paper. He was reading it, or at least trying to, as the pages were upside down, which wouldn’t really make that much sense. 

Daehwi, on instinct, fished his phone out of his pocket to find “3 missed calls from My Love Jinyoung Hyung” and a couple of Kakaotalk texts flashing up at him, with one saying that he needed call Jinyoung whenever he read a message.

The younger grimaced, “I’m sorry, hyung. I was composing with Woojin in the studio.”

Jinyoung folds the newspaper away, “Is that even hard for you to call me, even for just a few seconds?”

The atmosphere grows tense. Daehwi walks towards his hyung, lips jutted in a pout.

“I’m really, really sorry, hyung,” he says, head bowed low.

Jinyoung chuckles. Surprised, Daehwi looks up. The older pats the space beside him, signaling for him to sit. Daehwi obeys, planting his face on the other’s long neck.

“I’m just worried, Daehwi-ya,” Jinyoung starts.

Daehwi looks up from his position, nose scrunched a little, “Why, Mr Bae Jinyoung, why?”

The younger knows that his hyung and boyfriend, although blessed with insanely gorgeous looks, especially that small face Koreans would die for, is not that confident, to say the least. 

He knows that his hyung easily gets flustered and his self-esteem isn’t as high as him.

“Don’t be like that, hyung. I won’t leave you, I promise.” The younger smiled, putting his face back on the other’s neck.

Jinyoung pats his head, sniffing the scent of vanilla on his hair. “Please don’t leave, Daehwi.”

Daehwi reached for his hands, squeezing it tenderly. “I promise. I will never leave you. Never”

“OEO!”

The two jump to see Jaehwan popping from behind the sofa, his face filled with malice and mischief. Jinyoung threw the nearest item at him – the folded newspaper – hitting their member squarely on the face. Jaehwan flipped the bird, chuckling then running out of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. AWW IT WAS SO LAME AF Y’ALL  
> 2\. Jinhwi is life and I hope this would be a good addition to the Jinhwi tag
> 
> Talk to me on curiouscat! It's minhyungshyung.
> 
> Love you!


End file.
